The invention relates to electrical household appliances, and particularly to apparatus for the preparation of foodstuffs and other culinary purposes.
Electrical household appliances are known which have a base for receiving a mixing bowl, a rotatable tool such as a whisk or a blade extending within the bowl, a column extending upwardly from the base and supporting an arm which extends horizontally over the bowl. A drive device for the tool is housed within the arm and comprises a toothed wheel engaging with a pinion arranged to drive the shaft of the tool.
In such known appliances, the arm is generally mounted to be either detachable or to be pivotable on the column about a horizontal axis so as to allow removal of the bowl from its base or replacement of the mixing tool, for example, to carry out a different operation.
It is an object of the present invention, for reasons of ecomony, to eliminate the need for the arm to be detachably or pivotably mounted on the column such that, if required, this arm can be rigidly mounted on the column.